1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge apparatus for a folder-type portable communication device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hinge apparatus in a folder portion of a folder-type portable communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, “portable communication devices” refers to devices from which wireless communication can be performed, while the devices are being carried. The portable communication devices include embodiments such as a hand-held phone (HHP), a cordless telephone (CT-) 2 cellular phone, a digital phone, a personal communications systems (PCS) phone, and a personal digital assistant (PDA) and can be sorted into various types according to their shapes. For example, the wireless terminals are sorted into a bar type, a flip type, a folder type, and a sliding type according to their shapes. The above-mentioned portable terminals always include an antenna apparatus, a data input/output device, and a data transceiver. For the data input device, a keypad assembly allowing data input through a finger press task is generally used, and the use of touch displays are gaining popularity.
In a conventional folder-type portable communication device, a body portion and a folder portion are coupled by a hinge apparatus such that they can be opened at a predetermined opening/closing angle.
Various key buttons and a microphone device are mounted on the body portion of the conventional folder-type portable communication device, and a display unit and a speaker device are mounted on the folder portion. A center hinge arm is also installed in the body portion.
On a lower end portion of the folder portion are installed a pair of side hinge arms which are coupled to the center hinge arm of the body portion to rotatably couple the folder portion to the body portion. A predetermined hinge apparatus is installed on the center hinge arm.
The hinge apparatus is provided with a hinge shaft which is coupled to the folder portion and rotates.
However, the conventional folder-type portable communication device is equipped with the hinge apparatus at a side of the center hinge arm of the body portion and a hinge coupling portion at the other side of the center hinge arm, such that the hinge coupling portion is coupled to the side hinge arm disposed at a side of the folder portion and in this state, the hinge shaft of the hinge apparatus is forcedly deformed by pressurization to be coupled to the side hinge arm at the other side of the folder portion, whereby much force is required for assembly and the body portion, the folder portion, and the hinge apparatus are deformed and damaged by pressurization.
Moreover, due to coupling based on pressurization and forced deformation, in the assembly and disassembly of the portable communication device, defects in the exterior of the portable communication device may occur and assembly workability of the portable communication device may be degraded.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus capable of coupling and separating the body portion and the folder portion by pressurizing the hinge apparatus, without causing forced deformation and damage.